hypnosis_micfandomcom-20200223-history
One and Two, and Law
One and Two, and Law is the fourth track from the Bad Ass Temple Funky Sounds album, performed by Hitoya Amaguni. Track Info * Lyrics: KURO * Composition: CHIVA & KURO * Arrangement: CHIVA from BUZZER BEATS for D.O.C * Vocals: Hitoya Amaguni Lyrics |-|English= Bad Ass Temple, Bad Ass Temple Bad Ass Temple, Bad Ass Temple Bad Ass Temple Easy Side! (C'mon!) West Side! (C'mon!) North Side! (C'mon!) South Side! (C'mon!) Easy Side! (C'mon!) West Side! (C'mon!) North Side! (C'mon!) South Side! (C'mon!) Represent Nagoya Why don't I take a mic Why don't I follow the law and judge all traitors I'm Hitoya Amaguni Call me Heaven & Hell, I'll see you in a courthouse Keep boasting, brat, and I'll refute you Memorize the whole book of Six Codes Penal Code Article 2, Section 35 Regarding trust as well as duties I can file a lawsuit for your crimes Okay, I’ll do that then If you think of me this way Even that monochrome uses force Pen and sword, I’m a lawyer who carries both With the help of money I can only see the subject matter as troublesome Heaven & Hell Heaven & Hell Heaven & Hell Heaven & Hell I got one for the money I got two for the show If it’s patience, I have it so rest easy It’s not good if you don’t listen to me I got one for the money I got two for the show... for sure! Puff a cigarette There are two things I like It's islay whiskey and money Bullies are scum, I'll punish them all For example, even if it’s risky I can’t just leave them be There shouldn’t be pineapple on sweet and sour pork but You can’t just ignore it right From beginning to the end You think it’ll end with a crybaby? I’ll show you the power of Nagoya Division We’re “finished” you say Hey yo! I’ll cut you asshole’s life "He says", "she says", I don’t care what they say Chicken wing in one hand, I choose pompadour I’m always doing war preparation Heaven & Hell Heaven & Hell Heaven & Hell Heaven & Hell I got one for the money I got two for the whiskey If it’s patience, I have it so rest easy In case I lose, then it’s no use I got one for the money I got two for the show... for sure! If there isn’t even a chirp Then I’ll be waiting until you sing If there isn’t even a chirp Then I’ll make you sing No, that’s too half-hearted If there isn’t even a chirp Then I’ll fucking kill you! C’mon! When I say "Bad Ass", you say "Temple" Bad Ass! (Temple!) Bad Ass! (Temple!) When I say "Bad Ass", you say "Temple" Bad Ass! (Temple!) Bad Ass! (Temple!) Heaven & Hell Heaven & Hell (Yeah!) Heaven & Hell (Yeah!) Heaven & Hell (C'mon!) I got one for the money I got two for the show If it’s patience, I have it so rest easy In case I lose, then it’s no use I got one for the money I got two for the whiskey If it’s patience, I have it so rest easy In case I lose, then it’s no use I got one for the money I got two for the show... for sure! Hey! Hey! Nagoya Division MC Heaven & Hell I’m Hitoya Amaguni! |-|Romaji=Bad Ass Temple… East Side (C’mon) West Side (C’mon) North Side (C’mon) South Side (C’mon) East Side (C’mon) West Side (C’mon) North Side (C’mon) South Side (C’mon) repezen nagoya maiku ubaou ka uragiri wa hou ni nottori sabakou ka I’m a amaguni hitoya ichiban de hittoraeru tengoku to jigoku no hito da nougaki naraba ronpa suru zo gaki roppou zensho wa subete anki keihoudai nihen sanjuugoshou shinyou oyobi gyoumu ni taisuru tsumi de omae wo soshou yoshi, sou shiyou ore ga kou shiyou to omoeba sono shirokuro sae mo jitsuryoku koushi yo pen to ken futatsu motsu bengoshi anken wa kane de mendou miru Heaven & Hell… I Got One For The Money I Got Two For The Show gaman naran mon ga anze hanashi wo kika nakan te I Got One For The Money I Got Two For The Show… For Sure! tabako fukasu suki na mon futatsu ai ra uisukii to okane ijime wa kasu kotogotoku batsu tatoe risukii demo tada ja okanee subuta no painapoo wa ikan ga sugu mushi wa nai daro shuushi nakimushi de owari na no? misero nagoya dibijon orera “owari” daro Hey Yo! temee no jinsei kirihirake He Say, She Say, dou demo ii ze tebasaki katate ni riizento kimete itsudatte rinsen taisei Heaven & Hell… I Got One For The Money I Got Two For The Whiskey gaman naran mon ga anze maketara maa kan te I Got One For The Money I Got Two For The Show… For Sure! nakanu nara naku made matou nakanu nara nakasete miseyou iya, namanurii ze nakanu nara koroshite shimae! C’mon When I Say Bad Ass You Say Temple Bad Ass! (Temple!) Bad Ass! (Temple!) When I Say Bad Ass You Say Temple Bad Ass! (Temple!) Bad Ass! (Temple!) Heaven & Hell… I Got One For The Money I Got Two For The Show gaman naran mon ga anze hanashi wo kika nakan te I Got One For The Money I Got Two For The Whiskey gaman naran mon ga anze maketara maa kan te I Got One For The Money I Got Two For The Show… For Sure! |-|Kanji=Bad Ass Temple... East Side （C'mon） West Side （C'mon） North Side （C'mon） South Side （C'mon） East Side （C'mon） West Side （C'mon） North Side （C'mon） South Side （C'mon） レペゼンナゴヤ　マイク奪おうか 裏切りは法に則り裁こうか I'm a 天国 獄 一晩でひっとらえる天国と地獄の人だ 能書きならば論破するぞガキ 六法全書はすべて暗記 刑法第二編　三十五章信用及び業務に対する罪でお前を訴訟 よし、そうしよう　 俺がこうしようと思えばその白黒さえも実力行使よ ペンと剣　二つ持つ弁護士 案件は金で面倒見る Heaven & Hell... I Got One For The Money I Got Two For The Show 我慢ならんもんがあんぜ 話を聞かなかんて I Got One For The Money I Got Two For The Show...For Sure！ 煙草吹かす　好きなモン二つ アイラウイスキーとお金 いじめはカス　ことごとく罰 たとえリスキーでもただじゃおかねぇ 酢豚のパイナポーはいかんが すぐ無視はないだろ　 終始　泣き虫で終わりなの？　 見せろナゴヤディビジョン　 俺ら“オワリ”だろ Hey Yo！テメェの人生 切り開け　He Say, She Say どうでもいいぜ 手羽先片手にリーゼント決めて いつだって臨戦態勢 Heaven & Hell... I Got One For The Money I Got Two For The Whiskey 我慢ならんもんがあんぜ 負けたら　まーかんて I Got One For The Money I Got Two For The Show...For Sure！ 鳴かぬなら鳴くまで待とう 鳴かぬなら鳴かせてみせよう いや、生温いぜ　 鳴かぬなら殺してしまえ！C'mon When I Say Bad Ass You Say Temple Bad Ass! （Temple!）　Bad Ass! （Temple!） When I Say Bad Ass You Say Temple Bad Ass! （Temple!）　Bad Ass! （Temple!） Heaven & Hell... I Got One For The Money I Got Two For The Show 我慢ならんもんがあんぜ 話を聞かなかんて I Got One For The Money I Got Two For The Whiskey 我慢ならんもんがあんぜ 負けたら　まーかんて I Got One For The Money I Got Two For The Show...For Sure！ Credits * Translation by Sacchi Navigation Category: Music Category: Songs Category:Solo Song Category:Bad Ass Temple